Glorian (Marvel Comics)
|-|Glorian = |-|One with the universe = Summary Born as Thomas Guideon, after getting cancer from high exposure to the radiation wave of a nuclear detonation, the Shaper of Worlds saved him due to his psionic potential and turned him into his golden apprentice. Under his tutelage, he learned how to reorganize reality, becoming Glorian, the Dreamer. Because of his earthling soul, he came back to Earth many times, trying to make people's dreams come true, having some encounters with the Hulk, failing in his attempt to fulfill his dreams. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 2-A Name: Thomas Guideon, Glorian, The Dreamer, The Shaper of Dreams, The Maker of Miracles, The Shaper of Worlds. Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ascended human | Cosmic being, The Universe Powers and Abilities: |-|Glorian=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate tachyons), Illusion Creation, Reality Warping (Was warping an entire planet to make it perfect) Spatial Manipulation (Can bend the fabric of space), Teleportation (Sent Generation X back to home), Portal Creation, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low), Duplication, Invisibility (Made a duplicate of himself and made himself invisible), Transmutation (Can turn himself into tachyons when traveling in his tachyon bridges), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Doesn’t need to breathe when traveling in his tachyon bridges), Telepathy (Linked the mind of his master with his own and that of three other people. Knows people's dreams without asking) |-|With Shaper of Worlds' powers=All prior abilities to a higher degree, Large Size (Type 8), seemingly all the powers a cosmic cube has Attack Potency: Large Planet level (With his tachyon bridges could restrain the Grey Hulk. His creations were able to overpower him. Stated to have shaped entires worlds. Warped an entire planet to destroy a whole fraction of the Annihilation Wave)| Multiverse level+ (After killing him, usurped the whole power of his master, the Shaper of Worlds, a sentient cosmic cube, and merged with the universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can make interestellar travels with his tachyon bridges. Shown as fast as the Silver Surfer) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown by himself | Multiversal+ Durability: Large Planet level (Just got a black eye after receiving a beating from Grey Hulk) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary Range | Multiversal+ Range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average. (Has a good comprehension of the functioning of the universe) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: At the beginning of his learning, couldn’t do real reality warping, just illusions, and those illusions depended on his concentration, disappearing if he lost it, but eventually overcame this weakness. When learns how to warp reality, can only reshape things that exist, can't create things from nothing. Has no patience | Needs someone else’s dreams to maintain reality, and ceases to exist if there’s not someone's dreams to come true. Key: Glorian | With the Shaper of Worlds' powers Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2